Conventional proposals regarding pneumatic tires include improving the rigidity in the tire circumferential direction (circumferential rigidity) of land portions defined by circumferential main grooves, widthwise grooves, and the like in a tread portion to improve various performance of the tire (for example, JP H11-147407 A (PTL 1)).